micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Sabovia
Sabovia, officially the Principality of Sabovia (Welsh: Tywysogaeth Sabofia) was a landlocked sovereign state with limited recognition (often referred to as a micronation), located in Western Europe and bordered by England, United Kingdom. Sabovia's capital city was Capital Territory, however, as its name suggested, the "city" was actually a territory. History Sabovia was founded on May 22, 2012, by David Creed (who would later style himself as "HM Andrew I, Prince of Sabovia & Lord of Wigmore"). Creed claims that the "main purpose of Sabovia's foundation was to preserve a local green belt area near my house after rumours of an unidentified building company requesting planning permission to construct two hundred houses on the land". The nation was briefly known at that time as the Union of Smallia, originally founded as a self-governing territory of the United Kingdom. However later that month, for unspecified political reasons, the Union of Sabovia was unofficially declared an independent sovereign state and was renamed the "Principality of Sabovia". Sabovia officially declared its independence on 1 April 2013; the declaration was sent to the local town council and signed by HIM Andrew I, however, the Imperial Government of Sabovia reported that a reply from the town council was never received, this caused the Imperial Government to assume that the United Kingdom has no problem with Sabovia's foundation or claims. However, Prince Andrew later stated that the "declaration of Independence was sent to the wrong governing body, as the Town Council does not have the legal power to authorise our independence". In January, 2014, Sabovia became a protected state of the Empire of Austenasia, after Jonathan I, Emperor of Austenasia approached HIM Andrew I; the Imperial Government willingly agreed to be a protected state as long as it wouldn't effect Sabovia's sovereignty. Politics and Government The Principality of Sabovia is de jure an absolute monarchy, however, the country sometimes is a de facto constitutional monarchy if the reigning monarch is under the age of sixteen. If the Crown is underage, the legislative power can be exercised by the National Assembly. Executive power, however, is exercised by the Regent to the Crown and the Chief Minister of the National Assembly. The National Assembly elects a Chief Minister, who usually serves a term of four years, a Chief Minister's term length depends on the Crown's age at the time of election as the office can only be held until the Crown's sixteenth birthday. The Regent to the Crown is usually held by the legal guardian of the monarch. The National Assembly is elected by a national vote every four years. If the Crown is of the correct age, the National Assembly becomes an advisory council, rather than the legislative power to the country and the offices of "Chief Minister" and "Regent to the Crown" are dissolved. Political Parties Sabovia is a de facto single-party state, with the Democratic Party being the sole political party. Culture Sabovia, along with the People's Republic of China, celebrates the New Year using the Han calendar instead of the Gregorian calendar, despite the fact that Sabovia has a population of exactly 0% Han Chinese ethnicity. Sabovia also celebrates "Independence Day" on April 1 and "Foundation Day" on May 22. Geography Sabovia was a sovereign state, with five territories fully enclaved by the United Kingdom and had an estimated area of 2.281 km (1.41734769 miles), making it the third smallest country in the world. Sabovia lied within the north temperate zone and has a changeable, maritime climate. References External links *Sabovian Government on Twitter Category:Sabovia Category:European micronations Category:Micronations Category:Secular micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Sabovian Category:Active Nations Category:Western European micronations Category:Micronations located within the British Isles Category:Protected state of Austenasia Category:Micronations in the Northern Hemisphere Category:Absolute monarchies Category:British micronations Category:English-speaking regions